The applicant has been in the business of producing seats of the type used in booths and the like for a considerable length of time. Clips are provided on the under side of the booth having end portions which are secured to the under surface of the booth and in contact therewith. The centers of the clips are all set downwardly in order to accommodate seat securing clips with a frame. The purpose of the present invention is to improve the ease with which the seats may be secured to the supporting frame.